A Beautiful Disaster
by I Stop For Weasley Twins
Summary: Amelia Black had always had it difficult growing up in a orphanage and the only family she ever head rotting in askaban but one day she got a letter the said she was to be the first American exchange student to go to Hogwarts. Everything shout be simple now right get good grades, watch out for her god brother Harry and no matter what do NOT fall for George Weasley. Needing reviews
1. Chapter 1

A Beautiful Disaster

Chapter 1

First Meeting

Amelia Black had been browsing through spell book after spell book desperately trying to guess what a third year student at Hogwarts would need when she felt a tap on her shoulder. A girl with frizzy hair and confident eyes looked at her and asked out of nowhere "Are You looking for _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) by Miranda Goshawk_?" Amelia Black shrugged" I have no freaking idea what I'm going to be honest" (calm down Amelia was raised in America I realize that their in Britten) the girl gasped

"Your voice, you must be the American exchange student everyone got letters about" Amelia nodded" Yea I'm Amelia and I'm also clueless" The girl chuckled "My name's Hermione Granger and I can help you find your books if you would like." Amelia breathed a sigh of relief "My supplies list must have gotten lost in the mail so yea I could use a hand" Hermione kindly helped her find everything she needed and even made a few suggestions on what classes to take.

On top of all that Amelia had to purchase a few things that students normally got their first year but in the end with Hermione's help she was able to get everything she needed. Amelia paid for her things and smiled gratefully at Hermione" Thanks for all your help Granger but I'd better be getting back to the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione nodded and smiled politely." I was just headed there myself, perhaps I'll see you there?" Amelia nodded" Yea sure thing Hermione."

After Hermione left Amelia slowly with school supplies in hand headed for the cauldron. Then as if by fate a picture nailed to a tree stood out at her, it was him Sirius black. He looked intensely familiar and not in the I've seen his picture before kind of way more of an I've met him before kind of way. It was eerie the way his sallow skin stretched unnaturally over his bone and the way his eyes filled with rage and something else pain maybe, made Amelia feel a twinge of sympathy for the man in the moving picture.

Still he was a convicted killer so clearly he was getting what he deserved right? But there was something in his eyes that looked so hauntingly familiar it made the young woman shiver. The feeling of intense familiarity was so strong that it gave the young woman goose bumps and she had to look away. "Um are you alright?" A boy her age asked softly. Under unruly dark bangs lay a look of genuine concern come to think of it she actually knew who this was.

"Harry Potter?" He sighed "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you've heard of me should I?" Amelia shrugged" Sorry I meant to think that but it didn't work out. Any way yea I'm just fine" Harry being Harry was a polite person" It's not a problem but I should probably get going anyway" Amelia nodded absentmindedly" Yea, same here thanks for your concern" She headed back to the leaky cauldron with thoughts weighing her down.

Why had that picture of Sirius Black had such an intense effect on her? "Excuse me but are you following me?" Amelia's head snapped out of her thoughts to find that Harry was still standing there. "Wait you're still here?" Amelia asked a bit suspiciously" You sure you're not following me? Harry shook his head" Why would I follow you?" Amelia had to admit he had a point and he really didn't seem like the stalker type" Depends, you headed to the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry's eyes widened behind his owl shaped glasses

" Yes actually how did you know?" Amelia pointed in front of them" Because you're standing right in front of it?" Harry looked up at sign in front of him and blushed a bit. "Oh so are you staying here then?" Amelia nodded"Yea I'm staying here over the summer until school starts." Why had she just told him that? Now he not only knew where she lived but how long she was living there. Amelia wasn't one to give out information to passing strangers in fact it took a lot of work to completely gain her trust at all but something about Harry Potter made her trust him. It wasn't just the fact the he was really polite or that he held such a kind expression, it was instinct that made her trust him as if she knew him.

**Short first chapter but I promise I'll update for four reviews I haven't been getting reviews but I really care about this story and want it to do well so show me your support.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Beautiful Disaster

Chapter 2

Amelia walked from train compartment to compartment all of which were taken until she found an empty one. She through her luggage on the nearby shelf and pulled her pet Chameleon out of her sleeve. "Hey there Zanders well here we are off to Hogwarts. " Just then in the blink of an eye two flashes of bright red hair had caught Amelia's eye. Said flashes of hair belonged to two identical twins well almost identical the twin to the right seemed to have somewhat gentler eyes.

"Uh can I help you?" she asked curiously. They were both panting from running "If anyone asks-" One started" we've been here the whole time" his brother finished in perfect sync. As if on cue a furious blonde boy covered in some kind of sticky substance screeched "I know it was you two blood traitors who did this I swear when my father hears about this-" Amelia wasn't sure why but she had a gut feeling that this platinum blonde pretty boy deserved what he got.

"Whatever happened to you man they didn't do it they've been sitting here this whole time." The blonde boy blinked a few times as if just noticing Amelia for the first time and smiled a crooked smile" Then you need to keep better company, these two blood traitors aren't worth the few Knuts their father brings home." He sauntered of seeming very proud of himself and Amelia noticed the twins getting very tense and shaky.

"Wow, he was really freaking charming huh?" The twin to the left chuckled" Yea malfoys a right foul git alright. I'm Fred by the way and this is my brother George." Amelia smiled for the first time since she had got on the train" I'm Amelia, the new kid from America." George raised an eyebrow" So granger was right, you're the first American to come to Hogwarts huh?" Amelia shrugged" That's what I keep hearing I don't really see the big deal though."

Fred smiled good naturedly" Well since you saved our arses from malfoys goons why not let us show you around." Amelia sighed gratefully "I could use the help from what I hear Hogwarts is pretty big." Then it happened all the lights in the train went black and the windows were covered in an eerie fog. A rotted clammy hand slid the compartment door open slowly methodically; this cloaked creature was headed straight for Amelia with who knew what intentions.

She saw a man screaming her name and being dragged away somewhere…horrible, his screams shook her very soul and then as quickly as it all started it were over. "Amelia? Amelia!" Someone was shaking her awake. Fred and George had stayed with her the entire time she had been knocked out, identical looks of worry on their handsome features. Her heart was racing" What the hell was that?"

Fred helped her to her feet" Don't know but whatever it was the new professor got rid of it some white stuff came out of his wand and poof the creepy thing was gone." As the Hogwarts train came to a stop Amelia tucked little Zanders into her sleeve, grabbed her things and sat with the twins in a self-driving carriage. They came into view of a beautiful castle that not only seemed amazing in size but gave off an aura of protection as well.

Amelia had been so busy staring in awe at the inside of the castle she hadn't noticed that fact that an elderly man with half-moon spectacles had been giving a speech" And lastly boys and girls I would like you to welcome Hogwarts very first American exchange student Amelia. I'm sure you will all make her feel most welcome. "He looked straight at Amelia despite the sea of faces on front of him. "Amelia is that you?" Amelia turned around quickly enough to where her long raven curls slapped Fred in the face" Oh hey Hermione right?" the bushy haired girl nodded excitedly" This is Ron and Harry" Amelia noticed Ron not only had a mouthful of food but also had the same bright red hair as the twins."

That wasn't all she noticed though as right in front of her was the largest array of food she had ever seen. Growing up in an orphanage meant it was the same food all day every day but this Hogwarts feast was full of enough salami, chicken and golden custard to feed an army.

"Now students now that you're filled to the brim by our marvelous feast will the prefects lead everyone to their dorms." She noticed the boys and girls were separating so she followed the Gryffindor girls to their dorm room. She gasped when she saw that her things had already been brought to the room as if someone had expected her to choose Gryffindor.

**Okay this was chapter two so things should start flowing by next chapter and always remember to review **


	3. Chapter 3

A Beautiful Disaster

Chapter 3

It was only the second class of the first day of school and Amelia was thrilled to be out of Divination. Professor Trelawney had predicted a grave loss in her future and not only that but a tragic romance. That was impossible though because Amelia had grown up in an orphanage, having no idea who her family was so she had no one to lose.

Of course she didn't want anyone else knowing that, as she wasn't exactly proud of her upbringing. Besides a tragic romance? That really didn't seem very likely; it wasn't that Amelia didn't get attention from boys on the contrary she got more attention than most girls her age would but she wanted to find someone exiting, bold but with a sweet side. "Amelia, over here!" Hermione's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

She slid down the railing of the outdoor staircase" Hey Granger, how goes it?" Hermione seemed a bit taken aback by Amelia's American slang but smiled politely" Hagrid is a good friend of ours so be sure to pay close attention in his class alright?" Amelia nodded" Well paying attention in class isn't usually my style but hell you've been good to me so yea I'll listen" She gently stroked the spine of Hagrids Monstrous monster book and opened to the set page.

"Hippogriffs huh?" A very tall burly man nodded eagerly "That's righ' Amelia this is Buckbeak now hippogriffs are very proud creatures very easily offended you do not want to upset one it may be the last thing you ever do. Now who wants to say hello?" No one seemed to want to go anywhere near the creatures including Amelia who normally was quite intrigued by exotic animals. She sighed inwardly she really liked Hermione and didn't want to let her down so at the exact same time as Harry said "I'll do it."

"Yeh' both come up to him then." Hagrid seemed thrilled that not one but two people had volunteered." Now bow to him, easy does it." Amelia and Harry shared a terrified glance but both bowed before the winged creature. A very tense two minutes later the creature bowed back and even allowed the two to stroke his beak and feathers. Amelia was surprised to find that the feathers were very soft and Buckbeak now seemed kind of cute in his own way.

"Very well done" Hagrid and most of the class clapped" Yeh' can ride im' now" Amelia thought she had heard him wrong" I'm sorry what?" Before the two knew what was happening Hagrid had picked them up and placed them on Buckbeak's strong back. Amelia whispered" Potter I really don't like heights." Just before Buckbeak's powerful wings started beating and they had taken off from the ground.

Amelia had Harry in a death grip she was pretty sure she could feel a drop of blood run down her finger nails and it wasn't hers. She was amazed that she hadn't fallen off yet but after a few minutes she loosened her grip and opened her eyes. They were over the lake and the sun shone all different shades of yellow and orange through the clouds, it was actually really beautiful. "Woo hoo!" Amelia yelled at the top of her lungs with both hands in the air.

She was actually disappointed when they finally reached the ground again. She swung an arm around Harry's neck" Potter was that awesome or was that awesome?" Harry was rubbing his neck that actually did have little bloody slits in it." Amelia rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly" Sorry Harry I didn't mean to…you know." Harry shrugged" it's fine don't worry about it." All was well until scrawny, blonde and stupid had gone and gotten himself scratched by Buckbeak.

As far as Amelia say it Malfoy more than deserved what he got but a funny thing happened just as she was wishing that Draco's arm would just fix itself so that he would shut up that cuts on his arm disappeared altogether. It couldn't have been because of her though how could it? Still she suddenly became very tired and fell to her knees. She had never felt this kind of tired before it was as if all the energy had been zapped from her body, her breathing was heavy and all she wanted to do was crawl into a ball and fall asleep. Out of no where just as she was about to collapse she felt two strong arms hoist her up to her feet. Amelia looked up to find Fred and George Weasley staring at her with confused expressions on their identical features. She dusted the dirt off of her uniform"I'm fine just a bit tired."

**Okay so that was chapter three guys so let me know what you thought of it and send me a review **


	4. Chapter 4

A Beautiful disaster

Chapter 4

The first few months of the school year had flown by extremely fast for Amelia as she was constantly busy. It was either studying with Hermione or participating in antics with Fred and George the second of which she was constantly doing. Still there were those times where she would lay in bed at night after the world had gone quiet and just lay there thinking about the fact that Sirius black was so painfully familiar or about the fact that Seamus Finnigan always blushed when she said hi to him.

Tonight was one of those nights. After the fat lady had supposedly been attacked by Sirius Black all the students in Hogwarts had been sent to bed in the great hall for the night. "Amelia, hey Amelia are you awake?" The familiar voice of Fred weasley whispered." She nodded" what are you two doing awake?" The twins, both of whom dressed despite the late hour grinned at one another.

"We're going to sneak over to Hogsmead-" George started. "And were wondering if you wanted to join us." Fred finished for him. Amelia shrugged" Uh in case you haven't noticed guys I'm a bit underdressed. She noticed as soon as those words her favorite twin boys each blushed a bit. It took that reaction to make Amelia realize just how underdressed she was.

The thing about living in a girls dorm she didn't think it would be a problem to wear a low cut midriff showing tank top and short shorts to bed. She felt her face growing hot" I'll meet you guys outside in ten minutes" With no one at the portrait hole Amelia was able to sneak into the girls dormitory and throw on some warm cloths. She wasn't worried about the twins they had their own ways of sneaking out of the school but Amelia's approach was a classic.

All she did was climb down a vine and run to the front of the school. Whatever Fred and George had done to sneak out of school they had done it without breaking a sweat. "Well it's about time you showed up." Fred teased her. Amelia rolled her eyes" Alright you two let's see what there is to see." She noticed a small decaying house a ways away from a barbed wire fence. "Hey guys what's that place?"

The twins looked at each other mischievously" Oh you don't know?" Fred started. "The Shrieking shack is only the most haunted building in Britten." George finished for him. Amelia slipped underneath the barbed wire" So are you guys coming or not?" The twins shared a nervous look but shrugged and followed her. The door was boarded shut, so Amelia backed up and ran at it with all her might. "Ow!" she had not only managed to bruise her shoulder badly but had not even made a dent in the wood.

Fred and George looked at her for a moment with blank expressions then fell over each other laughing. Amelia glared at them, grabbing her shoulder in pain and pulled out her wand. "Reducto!" the door exploded open and fell before the three young wizards. Amelia smirked proudly" Are you guys gonna keep laughing or are you gonna come inside?" The three were very interested to see what was inside the shack but didn't get a chance to look around because right in front of them stood a docile sleeping werewolf.

Amelia instinctively stood in front of the twins and pulled out a dagger. It wasn't just any dagger this dagger had been found with Amelia when she was left on the door step of her orphanage and therefore was allowed to keep it. It was an expensive looking dagger with the initials _AB _carved into it in silver letters. She pointed the blade at the sleeping creature and mouthed "run." The three run as fast as their legs could carry them.

They ignored the wind pushing them back and the snow that made their feet feel like lead. They ran and ran all the way back to Hogwarts, through a secret passage that Amelia noted to ask the twins about later and crawled into their sleeping bags visibly shaken.


	5. Chapter 5

A Beautiful Disaster

Chapter 5

It was pretty much the worst day ever for a quiddich match, the wind was blowing hard the rain was like needles pouring down on the spectators but Amelia didn't care. To her the wind and rain just made the match more exiting, it was such a rush watching the players zoom around in their brooms especially the twins. They were probably the best beaters she had ever seen, they became totally different people when they were up there.

They were brutal toward their opponents not caring who they knocked off. Today was an important game against Ravenclaw so Amelia made sure to cheer them and Harry as loudly as possible. Then it happened. The cold air grew even colder, the wind stopped altogether and large dark shapes hovered around Harry. What the hell were dementors doing at a quiddich match any way? All logical thought left Amelia's head as she watched Harry fall at an alarming rate.

She ran out of the bleachers and into the quiddich pitch which wasn't easy considering the fact that it was full of mad and the rain was still pelting her. Amelia had never flown before but that didn't matter anymore as she grabbed madam hooch's emergency broom and rose into the sky catching Harry in her not so strong arms. They both tumbled to the ground (after hitting the womping willow) and after that everything went black.

A very dazed Amelia woke up in a decently comfortable bed that she recognized as part of the hospital wing. There were three faces hovering over her. "S she'll be alright, yea?" Her eyes hadn't opened yet but Amelia would recognize that rich Irish accent anywhere; Seamus Finnegan. Her eyes slowly opened up and sure enough Fred, George and Seamus were the ones hovering over her with identical looks off concern on their handsome faces.

She smiled" So is this like my harem?" All three boys blushed a bit and laughed. George let go of her hand that he was holding as if it were on fire and looked at her" You gave us a scare Millie" She sat up with some difficulty "Is Harry alright?" Seamus nodded" Yea he left a few hours ago, nothin' but a few scratches and a broken broom " She sighed a sigh of relief" Okay good, I mean it sucks his broom got busted but better it than him. Man I'm starved how long was I out?" Fred laughed" An hour Ms. Piggy but no worries George and all will sneak you some food from the kitchen"

And with that the twins and gone no doubt scheming on how to do something horrible to Amelia's food. Seamus sat at her bed side" So this might be a bad time to ask but-"A loud yell interrupted him" What do you mean she can't play for six weeks? I need my chaser!" that was the sound of Oliver Wood having a panic attack. Amelia cleared her throat to remind Oliver and Madam Pomfrey that she was still there.

They both looked at her then Oliver's eyes brightened up" Wait uh Amelia right? You rode perfectly when you saved Potter earlier and I see you in the stands all the time you must care about the team?" Amelia was a little frightened by his excitement" Uh yea sure I never miss a game." Oliver was practically jumping up and down

" Will you do it then? Be my chaser that is?" Amelia thought about it for a moment" Yea I'll do it." Oliver grinned" Great I'll go tell the others practice is in two days" Amelia looked back up at Seamus" So you were saying? Seamus had gone a bit pale and was looking away from her" Well I was wondering if you wanted to um go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?" Amelia gave him a small smile" Yea, I'd like that" The next few days were pretty hectic not only did Amelia have her usual studies but now she had to memorize quiddich rules and regulations but Fred and George had a huge prank they were planning and needed Amelia to get them materials. She actually had the easy part of the prank getting a sack of bird seed from the Owlery.

It was a lot to carry on her own but the twins had the laborious task of getting a large bucket of tree sap from the womping willow. Somehow though those two had managed it, they wouldn't tell her how they managed it but they had everything they needed. As Draco swaggered down the hall Pansy at his side drooling like a golden retriever they were both covered in sap and seed. That was all Fred and George had planned but Amelia had a better idea. She ran down the hall to the Owlery and opened all the cadges sicking hungry birds on the unlucky slytherins.


End file.
